


A new dream with you

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: This fan fiction is a birthday present for a fantastic person, happy birthday!"[...] Shiro knew that any response would come out of Keith's lips wouldn't satisfy him, it would hurt him but he also knew it was right. He could never ask Keith to stay. He respected Keith and respected his choices.Keith rested his forehead on Shiro's shoulder in a bitter hug.[...]Krolia knew it was a sensitive subject for her son and wanted to leave to him his space, but that day seemed different. As if it were suddenly more difficult.[...]"Shiro." Sam called him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We are proud of you. I'm proud of you, son. "Shiro was surprised by those words and as he tried to hold back he felt the tears pinch his eyes."





	A new dream with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red9_Nebula6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red9_Nebula6/gifts).



> Happy birthday[Hanta96](http://hanta96art.tumblr.com/) <3  
>  I hope you enjoy my gift despite being a small one-shot.  
>  I wanted to enclose aspects of this relationship that are very important to me after the s8, but my version of the s8, and their relationship with other two important figures for them but we'll talk about in the final notes.  
>  Enjoy the reading!

Shiro stared at the screen in front of him without real interest.

Too distracted and excited to understand what he was really reading. He felt almost stupid to feel that way, like a high school student struggling with his first crush.

The constant smile on his lips, the heart beating hard in his chest, the image of him that occupied his mind all day. Yet, as silly as he felt, Shiro couldn't help himself. That day he would see him again and only the thought of being able to hug him and feel his scent again caressing his, now long, hair was enough.

"Admiral Shiro?" He heard someone bringing him back to reality.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to the one who had called him, finding himself in front of Veronica who was looking at him smiling and happy to give him the news.

  


  


  


  


The icy air hit him in the face as soon as he stepped out of the Garrison. The cold pinched his eyes and Shiro had to squint them to keep them from weeping, but nothing could get him to move from there.

As soon as the gates opened, and the figures of Krolia and Keith appeared, Keith's beauty took his breath away. The lowered hood showed off the long braid, free of the fabric, a sign that he wasn't engaged in any mission. The new BoM uniform suits him. It emphasized Keith's physique, changed over the years, giving him an almost lived, authoritative air. Oh, and then, then there was that smile able to melt the coldest of hearts, to shake the will of anyone, and Shiro was lucky, no, he had the privilege of having it only for himself. A bit proud, a little jealous of that treasure, he saw Keith striding toward him wearing that smile on his lips also infecting those of Shiro who imitated his as he welcomed him in his arms. He was taller.

Shiro felt his cheeks warm when he remembered the presence of Krolia and when his eyes looked for her, the smile grew wider, noticing that she was looking them behind Keith and smiling in turn.

  


  


  


  


That night they made love. Sweetly and slowly, savoring as if it were their first time, rediscovering old and new sensations. Exploring their bodies and their needs, hidden for too long, letting the heat of passion envelop them, leaving the rest of the world outside the room. Letting love guide their every movement and when they became one, Keith almost cried when he felt Shiro squeezed his hand when they reached the peak of pleasure together, sure he felt the same way.

This was the part that most preferred Keith. Afterwards, with the smell of sex still in the air, with one in each other's arms while Shiro caressed his skin slowly inebriated by Keith's scent with his face in his long hair.

Keith always closed his eyes during those moments so intimate, cradling himself in them while he regained control of his breathing.

Morfeo welcomed them quickly, too quickly for their tastes but it was a hard day and a long journey.

When Shiro opened his eyes it was already morning.

Awakened by the glow of the sun, Shiro turned into the bed on the opposite side, still sleepy, opening his eyes when he realized that the place next to him was empty. He rubbed his eyes in surprise and, sitting up, his eyes wandered around the room looking for Keith but without success.

He got out of bed feeling his heart tighten in a painful grip. It's not like him leave without saying anything. He looked for a reason as he bent down to pick up his pants at the foot of the bed. Maybe he had done something wrong last night or said something too much, or simply an emergency call had forced him to leave at dawn, but Shiro's mind was completely empty when in place of his shirt he found Keith's uniform still on the floor.

Without thinking twice, he headed for the kitchen, finding his shirt wore by Keith, who was looking out the window while holding a cup of coffee and his hair falling over his shoulders.

"You're here." Shiro breathed a sigh of relief.

Keith turned to him smiling. "Where else would I be?"

"You made coffee." Shiro noticed as he approached the counter to get a cup.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep anymore." He stared at Shiro as he approached him. "Then I got lost watching the dawn. I had forgotten how beautiful it was, I think I missed the sun."

"More than you missed me?" He pouted Shiro.

Keith laughed at that adorable sight. "Impossible." He replied and then put a chaste kiss on his lips.

Shiro grabbed his hip with his hand to bring him closer to himself as he pulled away the prosthesis intent on holding the cup. Keith kissed his neck in response.

"When do you have to leave?" Shiro suddenly asked. He hated having to ask him and ruin those sweet moments spent with him but he wanted to know.

Shiro heard Keith hold his breath as he looked down at the cup in his hands.

"In a week."

Silence fell in the kitchen. Shiro knew that any response would come out of Keith's lips wouldn't satisfy him, it would hurt him but he also knew it was right. He could never ask Keith to stay. He respected Keith and respected his choices.

Keith rested his forehead on Shiro's shoulder in a bitter hug.

  


  


  


  


"Are you ok?"

Keith turned to his mother as he finished his last preparations for departure. "I will be fine."

They had never talked about what they were facing in those months, he and Shiro. Krolia knew it was a sensitive subject for her son and wanted to leave to him his space, but that day seemed different. As if it were suddenly more difficult.

"I just want you to be sure of your choice."

"I am." Keith said, refolding his dagger once he had cleaned the blade. "Painful as it is, I know my place is out there and you know it too."

"I know." Krolia approached, placing a hand on Keith's shoulder, smiling at him. "And I'm proud of you."

"Keith." She called him once again. "Have you ever thought of asking Shiro to come with us?"

Keith gave a hint of a smile. "I could never ask him." He confessed. "Involuntarily I would force him to choose and it's not what I want."

"Are you afraid of the answer?"

A _re you afraid that he love his job more than you?_

Keith didn't answer and Krolia welcomed him in a hug. She had been honest, she was really proud of Keith, but she also knew how painful it was to have to leave own lover because of something bigger than them. However, she didn't add anything more and silently they reached the common room.

  


  


  


  


The week had passed too quickly and from there a few hours Keith would have to leave. Shiro could already feel it, the lack of his voice, of his perfume, of his presence always at his side. How long would it have been before they could meet again?

Shiro's gaze wandered from the Atlas crew to Keith who had just entered the room.

Their eyes met and Shiro's heart began to beat hard in his chest. He looked away, suddenly feeling his hand sweating.

Several times during that week, the desire to leave everything and follow Keith had come alive in the heart of Shiro, but every time that he was convinced the image of the crew appeared in his mind or someone called him for some commission.

Now that the war was finally over, things were proceeding calmly but there was still a lot of work to do both on Earth and in the immense Universe.

In addition to reestablishing the Earth from the bad blows suffered in the war, there were still small criminal activities here and there or some rebel but rarely found on Earth and Shiro had often found himself thinking what he could do with the work that were doing Keith and the others.

Shiro unbuttoned the first buttons of the uniform feeling it suddenly too tight, as if to suffocate him. The room began to turn and Shiro had to lean against the control panel to avoid falling.

"Shiro?" He heard Keith's voice calling him.

_What am I for you?_

_No, he is different. It's not like you're thinking._

The memory terrorized Shiro, but before he could even realize what was happening it all became dark.

  


  


  


"Where am I?" Shiro asked when he opened his eyes.

"Shiro, are you okay?" Sam's voice caught his attention. "You're in the infirmary. Keith brought you here, he's looking for a doctor. "

"Yes, I'm sorry now I'm fine." Shiro replied hoarsely, trying to reassure him with a smile but without success. "I don't need a doctor."

"Oh, I know, but you know how Keith is. When it comes to you, nothing can stop it. But that doesn't mean that you don't need to rest." He explained as he watched him try to get up.

"You know..." Sam started approaching the bed. "... You can fool others if you want, but I know you."

Shiro frowned in confusion, still on the bed and now the feet on the ground.

"You should go if that's what you want."

Shiro widened his eyes in surprise, jumping up. "What-" He tried to protest but soon found himself sitting on the bed still feeling weak, helped by Sam.

"See? You're too stressed lately. "

Sam sighed to the other's silence. "I always knew that your place wasn't here on Earth. From the first day I saw you, your eyes screamed at me about it in every way."

Shiro smiled at the memory. "You were the only one who believed in me."

"Shiro." Sam called him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We are proud of you. I'm proud of you, son. "

Shiro was surprised by those words and as he tried to hold back he felt the tears pinch his eyes.

"You have already done a lot for all of us. You owe nothing to anyone."

"Thank you." He managed only to say in a choked tone, hoping that Sam could grasp all his gratitude for what he had done for him. He had welcomed him into his family and taught him what hope was.

"And then I'm sure Keith wouldn't mind your company." He concluded smiling as Shiro, could swear, felt his cheeks go up in flames.

  


  


  


  


"Oh, you're alone." Keith noticed when he returned to the infirmary, finding Shiro still sitting on the edge of the bed. "I didn't find a doctor available but I thought that some water could make you feel better." He explained, holding out a bottle for him.

"Thanks." Shiro smiled sweetly.

"Well, I let you rest." Keith said but as soon as he turned to the exit, Shiro grabbed his wrist. "Wait!"

"Let me come with you."

Keith turned to look at him in silence but visually surprised.

"Do you think that the Marmora's uniform will suit me?" Shiro joked, chuckling but stopped when he saw that Keith wasn't laughing with him, on the contrary he had taken on an expression of pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do that."

"What can't you do?" Shiro asked now standing.

Keith walked away from him nervously walking around the room. "I will not oblige you to do it. Your dream-" He stopped biting his lower lip and crossing his arms to his chest.

"Keith, you're not forcing me to do anything." He tried to reassure him. "My dream was to explore the universe. I wanted to become an explorer and not an admiral. "He continued as he approached him.

"I have a new dream." Shiro continued, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder, pleased to notice Keith's tense muscles melt a little on contact. "There is nothing in the world that I would like more that explore the universe by your side. Let me stay by your side."

"Shiro, what-" Keith asked confused, finally turning to look at him.

"Keith, would you like to marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would like to point out that I don't think Keith believes that Shiro doesn't love him enough. Absolutely not. He knows perfectly well that Shiro loves him, but I wanted to underline his fear.  
>  Keith knows what happened between Shiro and Adam and the last thing he wants is to put Shiro in his grip. In addition I think that the fear of abandonment is not something that is easily overcome and we know that Keith was used to remove everyone as a defense mechanism. Of course Keith has grown a lot over the course of the series, he has friends and a family now, but habits die hard and I think some relapse can happen. He is human.  
>  Shiro is the exception for Keith, but just because he is important for him I think anxiety is present.  
>  The same applies to Shiro with the memory of Adam.  
>  Neither of them really thinks it can happen. Shiro knows that Keith would never ask him. This is just a reaction to fear, a fear not real but dictated by a fictitious for the past experience past and I unfortunately know anxiety well.  
>  I also wanted to add the Keith-Krolia / Shiro-Sam relationship because, since we know nothing about Shiro's family, Sam or whatever the Holts are the ones that come closer the most.  
>  Yes, I wanted to leave an open ending but we all know the answer u.u  
>  I hope you enjoyed my gift and I hope you all enjoyed too.  
>  Thank you for coming here!  
>  I hope you will have a beautiful day!  
>  Let me know what you think of it, see you next time!
> 
>   
>  Where to find me:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
